


VI

by mattaretto



Series: Names [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The 107th is captured, Bucky learns the truth about Lucas, Steve saves the day, and Lucy’s not so lucky.





	VI

**Author's Note:**

> I had to mark it as rape/non-con because it's mentioned but there is no actual description of it!!

**July-September, 1943 - Somewhere in the Austrian Alps**

**July**

I’d been separated from the unit pretty early on after capture. The Germans weren’t easy to fool as the American army and had caught on easily to the fact that I was a woman. They didn’t allow me to keep my hair short, forcing me to grow it out, and if they noticed I wrapped my chest, they cut it. 

I was finally starting to look like myself again, or as much as I could with the portions, they were feeding me. I was mostly tasked with entertaining, something I didn’t enjoy but learned I could get little bits of information from some people. I committed it all to memory, reciting it to myself daily as to not forget. 

Everyone else in the 107 was working on some plane. It was supposed to be massive, larger than anything before it. As the month progressed I began to learn some German as well, being able to pick up on small parts of conversations between soldiers. 

The door to my cell slammed open, the steel bouncing against the stained concrete. Three men entered, holding their guns in front of them like they always did. I didn’t move from my spot where I sat in the corner. 

“Follow.” One ordered, his accent tainting the word. I stood and followed the man down the corridors, two of them walking behind me. They spoke in German freely, none of them have realized I could understand the language. 

They talked about a soldier, one they were trying to break, who hadn’t yet. The experiments were painful, but the soldier was strong. They had found a photo on the soldier, a photo of a woman who looked like me. My heart sank and I prayed they weren’t talking about Bucky. 

They shoved me harshly into a room, not caring that I had fallen, catching myself on my arm and most likely injuring it. The door creaked as it closed and slammed in the door frame. I looked up slowly, my blonde hair falling in front of my face and obscuring my vision slightly. 

There was a chair with a man strapped to it, his head hanging forward. He was bruised, cut up, and some dry blood trailed from his left ear. Though he had obviously lost weight, I easily recognized the man as Bucky. Despite my throbbing wrist, I moved closer to him, wanting to assess his injuries to make sure he was okay. 

All of the injuries were superficial, but the dry blood coming from his left ear worried me most. I had no way to see how badly damaged his ear canal or eardrum could be. As I moved my hand to check his pulse, he woke and his head snapped up. He jerked away from my touch, looking around frantically and pulling at his restraints. His eyes danced around wildly before they settled on me. 

“Ma-Marjorie?” He muttered, disbelief evident in his eyes as they raked over me, “Y-Your hair, what happened to your hair?” I teared up, reaching up to cup his face. 

“Yea, it’s me, ’m here. ’m right here Buck, I’ll get ya outta here.” I looked to where his wrists were bound, moving to start undoing his bonds.

“Why’re you here? How’d you get here? Does Steve know you’re here? Is Steve here? Where’s Steve?” His voice was hoarse, but it didn’t stop him from asking a million questions. 

“It’s a long story. Steve isn’t here, doesn’t know I am either.” I mumbled, moving to start undoing his other wrist. Before I could finish untying his other wrist, the door opened. I stopped my movements, looking up at Bucky to give him a reassuring smile. He looked scared, an emotion I hardly saw him express. 

“Trying to free him? Did you really think you would be able to get out of here even if you did?” The door shut and I didn’t move to face the man speaking. I yelped as I was pulled away from Bucky by my hair. He reacted quickly, his arm shooting out to grasp my wrist. 

“Leave her alone, please. Don’t hurt her.” He pleaded, not being strong enough to keep his grip on my wrist as my arm was jerked away from him. 

“How cute, you’re trying to protect her. Were you trying to protect her when you fought alongside her?” He sneered, and Bucky looked at me confused, “Oh, you didn’t know?” He questioned, already being fully aware Bucky didn’t know, “Go on, tell him how you got here, private.” He grinned, knowing it would pull a response from me. 

“Specialist,” I mumbled and the man yanked my hair. 

He tugged harshly on my hair, forcing my head back to expose my neck, “I didn’t quite hear you, private.”

“Specialist,” I said louder, altering my voice like I was used to. I watched the color drain from Bucky’s face as he realized what that meant. The man released my hair and stalked over to where Bucky was, his arms behind his back in a typical military style. 

“Luce, you’re crazy, why would you do that?” Bucky asked, being cut off by a harsh slap that resonated throughout the room. 

“Shut up, you talk too much.” 

**August**

They kept me in a cell next to Bucky’s. Every time they threw him back in, his mind became more jumble, he’d return repeating his name and service number. There was a small vent that connected our two rooms near the ceiling, so we would be able to communicate. 

“Sergeant… 32557… Barnes….” He mumbled, and I sighed, waiting for the sound of boots stomping against the concrete as the guard walked away. 

“How’re ya feeling, Buck?” I asked softly, sitting against the wall that connected to his. 

“My head hurts.” He groaned, “Who’re you, again?” He asked and my head dropped forward. I knew this was coming, he asked every time, and it always hurt. I knot formed in my throat and tears began to sting my eyes.

“My name’s Marjorie Lucille Rogers. Everyone calls me Lucy, but ya only call me Luce or Lucy ta comfort me, ya call me Marjorie otherwise.” I kept my voice even so he couldn’t hear the knot that had formed in my throat. 

“Rogers… that name sounds familiar.” 

“That’s cause it’s your best friend’s last name.” 

There was a pause before he spoke again, his voice slightly distant, “Are you my best friend?” I couldn’t help but giggle, “You should do that more often.”

“What, giggle?” 

“Yea, it’s cute.” More tears stung my eyes and I rubbed away the tears. 

“Thanks,” I muttered, but I knew that he would hear it. 

“What’s wrong? Why do you sound so upset, Luce?” My heart twisted at the nickname and a small sob passed my lips. 

“Nothin’, nothin’. Lemme tell ya ‘bout Stevie.” I didn’t get very far before a guard opened the door to my cell. He said nothing as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out, they never pulled me out the cell for entertainment. 

“What’re you doing? Leave her alone!” Bucky shouted, watching as the man half-dragged me down the hall, “Stop! Please don’t hurt her!” 

He paused, just to humor Bucky, “And why should I listen to you?”  

Bucky’s response was quiet, but still audible, “‘Cause I love her.” My heart stopped and I teared up, crying quietly. The guard’s sinister laugh echoed off the walls of the cold hallway. 

“That makes it all the better.” 

I was forced into a room with a metal table in the middle of it. I struggled as the guard lifted me and shoved me down on the table, strapping me down. Even after he left, I continued to struggle, Bucky’s words replaying in my head. 

The door opened again and a man with a doctor’s coat entered, pushing a cart with various medical tools on it. The item on the cart that caught my attention, was the large syringe filled with a glowing purple liquid. 

**September**

They separated Bucky and me a week ago. I was worried terribly, wondering how bad his mind was muddled and how much he remembered. Terrified they would try and do the same to me, I loosened a screw from the cot and began to carve mine, Steve’s, and Bucky’s full name on my side. Even if I did forget, hopefully, the names would force even a small part of me to remember. 

An alarm began to blare and heavy boots pounding in the hallway. I moved to the door, looking through the small window to see what the commotion was. Guards ran down the halls, guns raised. 

I could hear gunfire in the distance. My mind immediately went to Bucky and I prayed that he would be able to get out. Explosions joined the symphony of gunfire and men screaming, the faint smell of smoke joining after. Several men entered my room, one approaching me and sticking a syringe into my neck. I pulled it from my neck and lunged at him, the guard laughed and sidestepped. Before I could attack again, I became dizzy and the corners of my vision started turning black. The room started spinning and I collapsed, unable to do anything as the guard’s boots stepped into my vision. 


End file.
